In several computing scenarios, users may wish to assign names to various locations, where the selection of such names may be subjective, arbitrary, and/or ephemeral. For example, a user of a geolocation device, such as a global positioning system (GPS) receiver or a triangulation device based on cellular network towers or WiFi routers, may wish to identify locations of interest to the user, such as the home and workplace of the user and the residence of an associate, and to have such identifiers displayed on maps presented to the user. The user may also wish to share these names with other users, e.g., by transmitting a set of named locations to another device operated by a second user. The name assigned to the location by the first user may therefore be displayed for the second user, e.g., by a position-aware device that senses that the second user is in the proximity of the named location.